militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Minh Thanh Road
|result=US victory |combatant1=United States |combatant2= Viet Cong |commander1= Col. Sidney Berry |commander2= unknown |strength1=2nd Battalion, 2nd Infantry Regiment 1st Squadron, 4th Cavalry Regiment 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment 1st Battalion, 28th Infantry Regiment |strength2=272nd Regiment, 9th Division |casualties1= 25 killed |casualties2= 238 killed (body count) |campaignbox= }} The Battle of Minh Thanh Road took place on 9 July 1966 when a Viet Cong force attacked a 1st Infantry Division convoy triggering a prepared US ambush. Prelude The commander of the 1st Infantry Division, General William E. DePuy tasked Col Sidney Berry with luring the Viet Cong to attack an apparently vulnerable US supply convoy and then ambushing and destroying the Viet Cong. Based on signals intelligence that indicated the presence of a Viet Cong Regiment in the area, Col Berry chose the Minh Thanh Road/Route 245, which branched off Highway 13 as the best site for the operation. A convoy of bulldozers and supply vehicles with a light armored cavalry escort would be sent from An Lộc to Minh Thanh, ostensibly to repair the Minh Thanh airfield. On 7 July two artillery firebases were established, Firebase 1 was established 6 kilometres southwest of An Lộc and west of Highway 13 with a mixed battery of artillery and Firebase 2 was established 8 kilometres south of An Lộc and east of Highway 13 with a battery of 105mm guns. The 2nd Battalion, 2nd Infantry Regiment (2/2nd Infantry) was deployed to Minh Thanh joining the 1st Battalion, 18th Infantry Regiment (1/18th Infantry). On 8 July the 1st Battalion, 28th Infantry Regiment (1/28th Infantry) deployed 2.5 kilometres east of Firebase 1 and the 1st Battalion, 16th Infantry Regiment was deployed at Quần Lợi Base Camp. Col. Berry then informed the local Province Chief and his staff of the planned convoy movement. A member of the staff was a suspected Viet Cong informant. Battle At 07:00 on 9 July the convoy, designated Task Force Dragoon, comprising Company B, 1/2nd Infantry and Troops B and C 1st Squadron, 4th Cavalry Regiment left An Lộc. As the convoy moved onto the Minh Thanh Road air and artillery strikes hit likely ambush sites. At 11:00 the lead units from Troop C detected an L-shaped ambush along the road. At 11:10 the Viet Cong launched their ambush attacking Troop C's 1st Platoon with automatic weapons, mortar and recoilless rifle fire. The tanks and M113s deployed to direct fire against the Viet Cong attack, while air, artillery and gunship strikes soon followed. Two platoons of Troop B were moved forward to support Troop C and engage the main body of the Viet Cong on the north of the road. By 12:30 the Viet Cong were beginning to withdraw and the 2/2nd Infantry and 1/18th Infantry were deployed to the north in an attempt to block their escape. At 13:30 aerial reconnaissance saw a large Viet Cong force regrouping northwest of the ambush site and 1/28th Infantry was deployed by helicopter to engage them. A two hour long moving firefight took place before the Viet Cong withdrew and 1/28th Infantry swept the area before setting up a night defensive position north of the Minh Thanh Road. At 16:00 the 1/18th Infantry located a small Viet Cong unit and following an artillery strike overran their position, killing 12 Viet Cong. Aftermath The Battle of Minh Thanh Road was a US victory. Total US casualties were 25 killed, while Viet Cong losses were 238 killed (body count) and a further 300 were believed to have been killed, but the bodies were removed. Captured North Vietnamese documents acknowledged that the 272nd Regiment had "suffered heavy losses" due to its "unsatisfactory organization of its withdrawal from the battlefield". References Category:Conflicts in 1966 Category:1966 in Vietnam Category:Battles involving the United States Category:Battles involving Vietnam Category:July 1966 events